PLAYING ALONE WITH YOUR BODY
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: akhir pekan yang indah, dihabiskan Yoongi dengan 'memperkosa' kekasihnya yang lelap dalam mimpi. Jimin yang memimpikan kekasih cantiknya sedang menunggangi 'kebanggannya' "Setelah memperkosaku, kau melarikan diri? Kau lelaki kejam Min Yoongi". "Lebih kejam mana, kau yang kembali tidur setelah klimaks meninggalkan aku yang tergantung hah?" it's Minyoon Fanfiction, JiminTop! SugaUke!


MINYOON FANFICTION

WARNING! It's Yaoi area! yang alergi dengan Yaoi Stuff apalagi yang tak suka Jimin seme, please menjauh sayang, saya tak mau ada bash disini!  
dan yang merasa belum cukup umur, JANGAN DI BACA YA adik-adik manis^^ 

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

"Jimin!"

"Oh! _Thanks Mate_!"

Bola bergulir cepat, melambung ke arah lelaki bersurai hitam yang basah karena keringat, dengan mantap menahan operan dengan dadanya. Cepat kakinya menggiring bola ke arah gawang, penjagaan sedang lowong, maka tendangan kaki kanan Jimin berikan hingga Bola menembus gawang lawan.

Priitt!

Game berakhir, _teamnya_ mencetak angka 3 : 1  
Kemenangan lagi sama seperti minggu lalu.

"Eyy _dude!_ Gol yang indah"

"Operan mu juga mantap _mate"_

Taehyung, lelaki bersurai merah itu nyengir lebar, rambutnya yang lepek sengaja Ia sibak kebelakang.

"Kita menang taruhan, anak anak akan ngumpul diluar dan minum. Ayo ikut"

Sembari merangkul pundak Jimin, mereka keluar lapangan futsal beriringan dengan kawannya yang lain, sesekali senyum mata sipit Jimin terlempar untuk membalas kawannya yang lain. Nafasnya belum stabil, minuman isotonik kembali Ia tegak banyak.

 _"Sorry mate_ , aku ada janji setelah ini. Kau bersenang senanglah dengan yang lain".

"Kau selalu menolak setiap kali di ajak ngumpul di akhir pekan. Kenapa? Kau ada janji kencan heh?"

Nada Jahil yang di gunakan Taehyung membuat senyum separoh Jimin terlihat.

"Anggap saja begitu".

"Jimin, Taehyung. Kita akan kumpul di kedai Mino _hyung,_ kalian cepatlah".

"Jimin tak akan ikut, dia mau pacaran"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab sudah dipotong oleh Taehyung, langkahnya memasuki ruang loker ikut berganti pakaiannya yang basah bersama teman yang lainnya. Sontak saja sorak sorakan mengisi ruang ganti saat Taehyung membahas pacar. Maklum saja, di antara mereka, hanya Jimin yang belum memperkenalkan pacarnya pada mereka.

"Hentikan kalian ini heboh sekali. Aku duluan ya"

"Salam untuk pacarmu ya Jim"

"Lain kali ajak ngumpul bareng"

"Upload fotonya di _IG_ mu juga kawan"

Dan masih banyak lagi sahut sahutan dari kawannya yang tidak sempat Jimin tanggap, lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum simpul.  
Langkah kakinya menuju basement dan mengendarai motor sport hitamnya lalu pulang ke rumah.

Memang benar Jimin ada janji pada kekasihnya, mereka akan makan malam bersama mengingat sudah hampir seminggu mereka tak bertemu langsung karena kesibukan masing masing. Membayangkan malam ini Ia akan makan malam romantis membuat Jimin ingin cepat cepat sampai di rumah.

.

Motor sudah terparkir mantap, sambil menenteng helm, Jimin memasuki rumahnya yang sunyi. Kedua orang tuanya menetap di Jepang, jadi rumah besar ini hanya Ia dan beberapa pengurus rumah yang tinggali. Jimin tidak begitu memikirkan orang tuanya mau pulang atau tidak, Ia sudah biasa di tinggal sejak remaja hingga di bangku kuliah saat ini.

Seperti biasa suasana lenggang rumahnya yang menyambut, sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, para pengurus rumah mungkin sudah pulang karena ini akhir pekan makanya kekasihnya akan datang.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Ia akan datang, sebaiknya aku mandi"

Kamar Jimin di lantai dua, maka Ia yang capek ini masih harus menapaki anak tangga dulu, rasanya sendi sendi di tubuhnya hampir lepas, ini akibat karena jarang olahraga.

"Ugh! Aku tak tahan!"

Brugh!

Didepan pintu kamar, Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya pada karpet lembut, sungguh Ia capek luar biasa setelah bermain futsal selama hampir 2 jam. Lawan tanding mereka kali ini lumayan kuat hingga menguras tenaga cukup banyak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jimin sudah menyelam di alam mimpi, pasti kekasihnya akan mengomel panjang lebar karena Jimin tidur sebelum mandi dan ganti baju, kekasihnya itu cerewet dan terlalu pembersih menurut Jimin. Ah! Itu urusan belakangan, yang penting tidur dulu.

.

Hening yang akrab juga menyambut tamu yang baru masuk di rumah besar Jimin, tamu rutin yang bahkan sudah hapal letak dapur dan menyisihkan bahan masakannya nanti.

"Sunyi sekali, katanya si bodoh itu sudah pulang"

Suara rendah yang terdengar malas malasan di selingi tangan cekatan memakai celemek dan mulai masak itu mengisi dapur.

"Jimin! Aku sudah datang, kau tidak turun menyambutku?"

Hening

Sunyi

"Si bodoh itu, jangan bilang dia tidur saat aku sudah capek capek datang"

Menyimpan omelannya untuk nanti, lelaki manis itu menyelesaikan masakannya dengan cekatan.  
 _Samgyetang_ di dalam panci sudah mengepulkan asap yang menggugah selera.

Sip

Melepas apron hitamnya, kaki ramping itu menuju kamar kekasihnya yang sudah Ia hapal mati

 _"Mochi,_ kau tidak mende- umpph! _Holly shit!_ Bau apa ini!?"  
Jemari lentiknya otomatis menjepit cuping hidungnya saat pintu Ia dorong terbuka, kamar Pacarnya yang biasa wangi pengharum ruangan kini berbau aneh. Bau keringat.

"Yaak! Jimin bangun!"  
Didapati si pacar yang tergolek ngorok di lantai, masih menggunakan kaos dalam dan celana olahraga yang tergulung hingga lutut. Cepat cepat Langkahnya menuju jendela lalu membukanya lebar lebar.

"Oh Tuhan, hampir mati rasanya"  
Mata kucingnya mendelik tajam ke arah kekasihnya yang masih nyenyak. Jimin itu kalau sudah tidur tak akan terusik apapun, bahkan jika kau menjatuhkan bom di samping kepalanya.

"Dasar jorok, awas saja kalau sudah bangun, akan ku rendam tubuhnya dengan pewangi pakaian"

Sambil bersungut sungut, lelaki cantik itu menghampiri Jimin lalu mengambil duduk di ujung ranjang agak menjauh dari tubuh itu karena Ia tak begitu suka bau keringat. Bukan karena tubuh Jimin bau, tapi Ia tak nyaman dekat dekat orang yang keringatan.

"Yoongs~ umm"

Jimin itu punya kebiasaan berbicara saat tidur, apalagi kalau capek. Yoongi, lelaki cantik yang masih memperhatikan pacarnya yang tidur tersenyum simpul, Jimin selalu menyebut namanya dalam tidur seperti ini, sangat menggemaskan.

Tanpa di perintah, jemari lentiknya mengusap wajah Jimin yang damai dalam tidurnya, bibir tebal milik kekasihnya sedikit terbuka hingga gigi depannya yang lebar agak mengintip.

Pemandangan yang lucu, maka ide jahil terbit di saat kosong seperti ini, di keluarkan _handphone_ dari saku lalu membuka aplikasi kamera.

Dimulailah mengambil wajah tidur seorang Park Jimin hingga hati puas, tanpa sengaja galeri dalam _handphonenya_ terbuka, banyak foto Jimin disana yang Ia ambil diam diam saat lelaki itu tak sadar. Yoongi tersenyum malu saat melihat foto mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman di antara daun daun _maple_ yang berguguran. Itu musim gugur tahun lalu saat mereka berdua ke Kanada.

Setelah asik melihat isi galerinya, rasa bosan kembali menghampiri. Helaan nafas dalam Yoongi keluarkan. Ah, Yoongi sebenarnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tubuh berkeringat Jimin, bau ini juga sudah tak terlalu membuatnya risih, malah terkadang membangkitkan gairah

Nyut~

Sial, pada saat seperti ini Ia malah _turn on_. Jimin masih jauh dalam mimpinya, apa Yoongi harus menyentuh dirinya sendiri?

 _Blush_

Pipi bulat miliknya memanas membayangkan dirinya bermain solo.

 _Ah!_

Perlahan Yoongi merangkak mendekati kekasihnya itu, tubuhnya berada di atas Jimin, sambil menopang tangan di sisi tubuh berkeringat itu, _caramel_ indahnya menatap penuh minat pada tubuh atletis lelakinya.  
Tangan Yoongi mulai nakal menyibak kaos yang Jimin gunakan, lembab.

"Ji-Jiminie, ayo bangun"

lirih suara Yoongi agak bergetar, wajahnya semakin memerah saat jemari lentiknya mengelus _abs_ kecoklatan milik kekasihnya, sial. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak berhubungan badan? Tubuh Yoongi terasa lebih _sensitive._

Sambil mengelus elus perut Jimin, mata Yoongi berhenti di _nipple_ kecoklatan Jimin

 _'Jiminie selalu mengisap ini saat mencumbuku'_

Kepala Yoongi turun sejajar pada titik itu, lidahnya terjulur menjilati _nipple_ kekasihnya. Rasanya asin dan kecil bikin gemas. Maka dibukanya mulut lebih lebar dan meraup _biji_ _merica_ Jimin dan menghisapnya lamat lamat seperti yang Jimin sering lakukan bahkan lebih parah, kekasihnya itu akan menggigit dan meremas dada satunya hingga terasa nyeri. Kasar tapi Yoongi menikmati.

"Uhh! Tae hentikan" tangan itu menepis lemah kepala Yoongi

"Ung?"

Apa Jimin sedang mengigau? Lucu sekali, walau begitu dia tak bangun juga.

Mata Yoongi turun ke bawah, pacarnya ereksi!  
Seketika mata Yoongi berbinar senang seperti kucing yang mendapat makanan enak. Tangannya cekatan menurunkan celana Jimin dengan dalamannya.

 _Glup_

Penis setengah ereksi itu membuat tenggorokan Yoongi kering, lelaki cantik itu kemudian turun bersimpuh dekat paha Jimin, di genggamnya penis kesukaannya itu lalu di urutnya naik turun

 _'Jimin selalu melakukan ini saat aku setengah mengantuk, rasanya seperti balas dendam'_

Senyum Yoongi yang begitu lebar benar benar menggemaskan, hanya karena hal seperti mengocok penis pacarnya yang tidur membuatnya bahagia.

Lalu kepalanya turun dengan mulut kecilnya yang terbuka lebar, meraup kepala penis itu, menjilat dan mengemut seperti anak kucing.

 _'Baunya lebih kuat dari biasanya, tapi ini membuatku semakin bergairah. Jimin sialan'_

Yoongi terlalu menikmati acara _-mari-mengemut-Jimin-kecil_ sampai ke tingkat terlalu konsentrasi, Ia sedang mengingat ingat cara Jimin mengoral penis kecilnya yang sekarang semakin tegang didalam celananya.

 _"Sshh..._ Yoongs". Diliriknya lelaki yang masih tidur enak itu, kali ini Ia mengigaukan dirinya lagi. Kening lebar kekasihnya mengkerut dalam tanda sedang mimpi enak.

 _"Umpphh..._ terlalu besar"  
Dengan itu, Yoongi melepas penis Jimin dari mulutnya, air liurnya menetes sampai dagu rasanya pegal juga padahal urusan oral mengoral sudah pernah Ia lakukan. Apa karena tak rutin makanya cukup melelahkan ya? Pikir Yoongi.

Lututnya menumpu lalu merunkan celananya sendiri, penisnya sudah tegang dengan cairan pelumas di ujung yang sudah keluar sedikit, tubuhnya juga sudah panas. Kepala Yoongi celingukan lalu membuka laci dekat ranjang Jimin, disana ada cairan lubrikasi dan kondom yang selalu di stok oleh pacarnya itu. Dasar mesum. Yoongi bersungut dengan wajah semerah pantat monyet, nafsunya untuk memperkosa si pacar tukang tidur sudah di ubun ubun.

Sekarang siapa yang mesum coba?

Semangat juang Yoongi sedang menggebu, dituangkannya cairan pelumas di tangannya, namun baru ingat kalau masih pakai celana. Sambil bersungut sungut, diturunkan celananya sendiri pakai satu tangan karena tangan yang satunya menampung lubrikasi. Merepotkan

Celana sudah tanggal memamerkan kaki jenjang putihnya, sekarang ambil posisi mengangkangi si _sleeping_ _handsome_ di bawahnya.

"Jiminie sering melakukannya seperti ini kan"

Tangan yang lengket cairan pelumas menuju lubang senggamanya di bawah sana, jari panjangnya mengelus kerutan di sekitar lubangnya sendiri lalu memasukan jari tengahnya perlahan. Ada rasa tak nyaman dan asing mengingat hanya jari Jimin yang selalu mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum di setubuhi, jarinya mulai keluar masuk, rasanya ada yang kurang lalu jari manisnya ikut masuk.

 _"Ahh~"_

Sambil melecehkan dirinya sendiri, di tatapnya wajah damai Jimin yang masih terlelap, otomatis membuat Yoongi merenggut kesal, santai sekali lelaki tampan itu tidur sementara disini Ia sedang didera kenikmatan yang tak memuaskan.

"Shh... Jiminie"

Penis mungil yang sudah basah itu Ia gesekkan pada permukaan perut kotak kotak Jimin, peluh membuat rambut hitamnya lepek, tapi jari jarinya Gagal menemukan spot manis si bawah sana setelah menggaruk dinding rektumnya sendiri membuat Yoongi jengkel setengah gemas.

"Mungkin dengan penis Jimin akan lebih enak"

Saat mengatakan itu, wajah Yoongi sangat polos tapi diselimuti kabut nafsu, andai Jimin sedang sadar mungkin saja Yoongi sedang teriak teriak keenakan.

 _Glup_

"Jiminie bodoh. Aduh, dimana lagi kondom tadi"

Setelah mencari, ternyata ada di bawah celana dalamnya sendiri, cekatan tangannya merampas balon kehidupan itu lalu membukannya tergesa gesa, tapi karena tangannya licin jadi susah di buka. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menjerit frustasi saat gigi gigi kecilnya merobek bungkusan kondom itu.

"Hm bau lemon"

Sambil membaui kondom bening di tangan kiri, tangan kanannya meraih penis kekasihnya lalu mengocok gemas. Penis itu sudah tegak berdiri, tinggal di pasangi kondom lalu Yoongi akan main kuda kudaan.

"Arghh! Kenapa susah sekali memasang kondom saja"

Hampir saja Yoongi berguling guling kesal di atas karpet, tapi melihat kondisinya yang setengah telanjang dengan penis yang menegang lucu maka di urungkan niat mulianya itu.

"Ini tak berguna sama sekali"

Malah kondom itu Ia lempar sembarangan tak jadi Ia pasangkan ke Jimin, pekerjaan yang sia sia sebenarnya.

Pantat bulatnya sudah di posisi siaga, di gesekan ujung penis Jimin di _hole_ nya yang sudah berkedut minta di isi, ada rasa gatal tapi membuatnya ketagihan, perlahan pantatnya mulai turun, ringisan kecil Ia keluarkan saat ujung penis itu sudah masuk, kenapa selalu susah masuk padahal mereka tergolong sering melakukan _sex._

sebagian penis Jimin sudah mengisi rongga _anal_ nya yang berkedut meremas daging keras milik Jimin, Yoongi jadi tidak sabaran dan menghentakan pantatnya turun hingga ujung penis kekar milik Jimin menyentuh rektumnya.

 _"A-ahh..._ penuh"  
Dengan sendirinya. Yoongi naik turun di atas penis Jimin yang Ia cengkram penuh kenikmatan, mata kucingnya menjadi sayu, rasanya menunggangi Jimin yang sedang lelap tidur mempunyai keasikan sendiri, Ia dapat mengatur tempo naik turunnya dan sejauh mana penis itu masuk. Penis mungilnya semakin mengeluarkan _precum_

"Sial, aku sudah tak tahan"  
Tangannya meraih penis sendiri lalu mengocoknya seirama pinggulnya yang naik turun.

"I-ini sangat nikmat, _ahh_ Jiminie"

Asik memperkosa pacarnya membuat Yoongi tak sadar Jika kedua mata lelaki itu sudah terbuka. _Ekpresi_ sadar tak sadarnya sangat lucu.  
"Umh... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah setengah tidur Jimin memerah, nampaknya lelaki itu juga menikmati apa yang di lakukan Yoongi

"Ji-Jiminie~ kau sudah bangun"  
Tau kekasinya sudah membuka mata tak menghentikan gerakan Yoongi, malah semakin cepat hingga suara kulit bertemu kulit terdengar sangat menggairahkan

"U-uhh... Yoong, lakukan lagi sayang"

"Seperti ini?"  
Pantat Yoongi naik tinggi menyisahkan ujung penis kekasihnya lalu menyentak kuat kebawah. Jimin yang di dera kenikmatan ikut menyentak naik pinggulnya, tangan kekarnya mencengkram paha putih Yoongi. Mata Jimin kembali terpejam menikmati.

"Ya, kau sangat lihai _sugar._ _Sshh"_  
Walau mata terpejam tapi pompaan pada lubang senggama Yoongi tak jadi pelan malah semakin brutal, dapat Yoongi rasakan penis kekasihnya membengkak di dalam sana.

"Yo-Yoongi, _I wanna Cum_ "

"Eh? Secepat itu?"  
Ekpresi kaget Yoongi terlihat lucu, heran saja biasanya Jimin akan menahan diri hingga Yoongi lemas duluan.

"Jangan! Aku belum mau keluar Jimin"  
Tapi percuma saja, lelaki setengah sadar itu semakin cepat menyentak pantatnya hingga penis berurat miliknya terlepas dari sarangnya dan menyemburkan sperma tepat di punggung hingga rambut Yoongi.

"A-ahh!"

.

"Heeh?"

Yoongi total terpaku dengan ekpresi heran di wajahnya, matanya berkedip kedip sementara otaknya _loading_ lama memproses apa yang terjadi. Penisnya masih tegang, nyeri karena belum _klimaks._

Setetes sperma jatuh dari rambutnya hingga ke bahu sempit Yoongi.

Dan Jimin yang kembali ngorok

Heehh!?

.

20 menit berlalu ketika Jimin membuka mata malas malasan, lelaki tampan itu bermimpi sangat indah, dalam mimpinya Ia melihat Yoongi yang main c _oboy_ sambil menggenjot penisnya. Itu mimpi yang langka

"U-uh, lemas sekali, mimpiku kali ini terasa sangat nyata"  
Suara Jimin serak khas bangun tidur, saat menegakkan tubuhnya bangun, mata sipitnya membola hampir lompat dari rongga mata _asimetrisnya._

"Apa yang terjadi?"  
Kondisi celana melorot sampai lutut dan penis yang sudah lemas belepotan sperma. Matanya bergulir mencari jawaban, saat melihat pakaian Yoongi yang berceceran di lantai menuju kamar mandi, Jimin kembali melongo dengan tampang super bodohnya.

"I-ini tidak seperti apa yang ku mimpikan kan?"  
Jadi untuk mendapat jawabanya, Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan melepas pakaiannya.

Di sana tubuh telanjang seorang Min Yoongi yang putih mulus sedang berdiri di bawah pancuram air.

"Setelah memperkosaku, kau melarikan diri? Kau lelaki kejam Min Yoongi".  
Walau berkata begitu, tapi si Tampan ikut juga mandi di bawah pancuran.

Yoongi yang mendengar kekehan kekasihnya berbalik dan melemparkan tatapan super mematikan miliknya. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal, yang membuat Jimin di landa gundah.

Apa salahnya?

"Lebih kejam mana, kau yang kembali tidur setelah _klimaks_ meninggalkan aku yang tergantung _hah?"_  
Dan kata katanya sama mematikan dengan tatapan mata sipitnya seolah dapat menembakan laser.

"Maaf, kau tak sempat _'keluar'?_ Setelah mandi ayo ulangi. Akan kupastikan kau akan terpuaskan sampai lemas"

 _"ogah"_

Yoongi yang sedang sebal tak akan mempan dengan bujukan maut milik Jimin, di biarkan saja kekasihnya itu meninggalkan kecupan kecupan lembut di sepanjang bahu hingga punggungnya, tangannya menuang shampoo dan menggosokan di rambutnya gemas.

Bibir tebal Jimin merambat dari leher hingga rambut kelam kekasihnya, tapi ada yang aneh. Apa yang kental dan lengket ini?

"Yoong, ada sesuatu di rambutmu"

Wajah tertekuk Yoongi sebenarnya membuat Jimin ingin ngakak, tapi Ia tahan demi jaminan _cuddle_ di atas ranjang sampai besok pagi.

"Itu Spermamu yang kau tembakan _straight_ ke rambutku Park Jimin bodoh"

 _"What?_ Blehh blehh blehh"

Ingin rasanya Jimin menggosok lidahnya dengan pasir sekarang. Menjilat sperma sendiri.

 _Iyuhhh_

Menjijikan

END

YUHUUU~~~

Ini kok jadinya panjang ya?

Wkwkwk... tak apalah. Semoga suka iya iya

Jangan lupa komen jusseyong~~

punya akun wattpad? Kuy follow-followan disana, add pjmseoltang ya, gomawo^^


End file.
